


23 unfinished

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts



Series: Story ideas [3]
Category: The Number 23 (movie 2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts
Summary: Inspired by the scene where Jim Carrey’s character walks into his apartment and sees his girlfriend lying on the couch.
Series: Story ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611265





	23 unfinished

I walked into the building, up the stairs, down the hall and into my apartment. There she sat in the middle of the room, having moved the couch out of its usual place. She was stretched out on the couch with a glass of water on the ground by her hand. Her other arm lay over the back of the piece of furniture. From her sock-covered feet, pajama bottoms, and turtleneck shirt to her messed, short red hair and acne, she didn’t look like much. She looked younger than me by about ten years putting her around 19 or so. She was a child. Not someone who should be hanging around the likes of me, let alone sitting in my apartment after having moved my furniture. I never saw her before in my life, but I thought I knew who she was. I was dead wrong.  
She stared at the wall when I came in. It was hard to miss her sitting there. Her blank stare was creepy, like a dummy’s. I have never liked dummies with their fake eyes that follow you everywhere. Well, her eyes were like that. Like there were almost about to turn and look at me with perfect black dots surrounded by white. When she did turn, I saw her eyes weren’t black but gold.


End file.
